


Noël

by Myrrdyn



Series: Chrismas eve [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Child Neglect, Christmas, Claustrophobia, Dark Mark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrrdyn/pseuds/Myrrdyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Noëls de Severus à travers différentes étapes de sa vie. Happy ending ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, ses personnages, l'intrigue, ..., appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Noël c’était ce repas que ses parents organisaient chaque année, avec des bougies et des belles choses qui volaient dans les airs, plein de gâteaux et même du jus de citrouille.

Noël c’était l’immense table recouverte d’une belle nappe, de couteaux et de fourchettes brillantes, de serviettes blanches avec des lettres dorées. C’était de la musique et des gens qui tournaient, se serraient dans les bras, riaient. S’amusaient et s’aimaient.

Noël c’était ces mêmes grandes personnes qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui, lui marchaient sur les pieds, le bousculaient, le dévisageait, se moquaient en le montrant du doigt.

  
Noël c’était son père qui exigeait qu’il aille manger dans l’office avec Martha la cuisinière, sa place n’étant pas avec les convives où il se ridiculisait et ternissait le nom de ses aïeux, où il lui faisait honte. Trop bête, trop gauche, trop … trop … trop déplaisant pour les yeux disait-il en l’agrippant méchamment par l’épaule et en le tirant dehors sans aucune douceur, devant le reste du monde qui rigolait.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son père. Il était trop petit, il avait que sept ans et son père disait des mots trop compliqués.  
Et comme il était bête il y avait aussi beaucoup d’autres choses qu’il comprenait pas :

\- Pourquoi on le consignait dans sa chambre, le cachait aux yeux de tous et des autres enfants de son âge alors qu’eux avaient la permission pour courir partout et crier à tue-tête.

\- Pourquoi ils avaient droit aux plats délicieux dont l’odeur lui chatouillait agréablement les narines quand lui se contentait de ce que les elfes de maison voulaient bien lui donner.

\- Pourquoi une fois le repas terminé il devait retourner dans sa chambre et rester sage, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger et ainsi fâcher son père.

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Et il n’aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Ça lui faisait peur. Et mal. Parce qu’il faisait des choses qu’il devait pas faire quand il comprenait pas et son père devait alors le punir. Si seulement il était plus intelligent.

  
Alors pour ne pas se tromper il obéissait toujours. Ca il savait faire. Il avait appris. Et puis s’il était un gentil garçon peut-être que son père accepterait de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Et pas seulement en élevant sa grosse voix qui elle aussi lui faisait peur. Peut-être qu’il ne le regarderait plus comme il le faisait, comme s’il avait mangé quelque chose de pas bon.

  
Alors il essayait. Il essayait vraiment. Pour que plus tard il soit fier de lui, et que lui aussi puisse rester dans la grande salle avec les invités, même juste assis sur une chaise sans faire de bruit.

  
Mais chaque année, chaque noël se passait de la même façon.  
C’est que quelque chose n’allait pas vraiment. Avec lui.

C’est à cause de lui qu’il avait un père … qui n’était pas comme les autres pères. Il avait un père … qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Et Il avait une mère … une mère qu’il aimait beaucoup beaucoup, une mère qui ne lui faisait jamais mal, une mère qui parfois venait le soir dans sa chambre, dans le noir, toujours dans le noir, et lui caressait les cheveux tendrement avant de retirer sa main presque aussitôt, l’embrassant sur le front à la place, lui murmurant à l’oreille quel gentil fils il était, mais si seulement, si seulement il pouvait changer un peu, être davantage comme eux, elle l'aimerait encore plus. Puis elle disparaissait aussi silencieusement qu’elle était venu. Elle l’aimait. C’est ce qu’il avait entendu, c’est elle qui le lui avait dit. Et il lui tardait déjà d’être à la prochaine fois.

Mais Noël n’était jamais une de ces fois-là.

A la place elle jouait à cache-cache et ne se laissait pas attraper. Il ne pouvait même pas l’approcher. Quand il s’approchait elle s’éloignait, trouvait une grande personne à qui parler. A Noël elle aussi l’ignorait. A Noël elle aussi ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés, pas quand il y avait les invités. A Noël elle ne le touchait jamais, elle ne le regardait même pas, ne le voyait plus.

  
A Noël il était vraiment seul. Abandonné. Prisonnier dans sa chambre, le verrou tiré.

  
Et il comprenait. Malgré ses sept ans. Il comprenait. Noël c’était ça. Avoir mal dans la poitrine et avoir envie de pleurer, crier et taper contre la porte, qu’on vienne le chercher, que lui aussi existait.

  
Noël.

  
Non. Il aimait pas du tout Noël.


	2. 2

Tout avait pourtant commencé comme un jour normal, enfin si on pouvait décrire Noël ainsi, ce qui était son cas.

L’école était déserte, à l’exception de quelques professeurs et d’une poignée d’élèves qui comme lui n’étaient pas rentrés dans leur famille pour les fêtes. Il s‘était levé à l’aube, avait déjeuné avant tout le monde dans la grande salle puis était allé faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, ce n’est pas parce qu’ils étaient en vacance qu’ils n’avaient pas de devoirs à effectuer.

Et puis il l’avait dit Noël ne réveillait rien de particulier en lui, pas la moindre trace de cette excitation qui semblait avoir saisi les habitants du châteaux, pas cette étrange folie qui faisait chantonner les gens dans les couloirs, grandir des sourires candides et joyeux que l’on adressait à toute personne que l’on croisait, même s’ils avaient tendance à trembloter quelque peu et à sonner faux ces sourires lorsque c’était à lui qu’on les adressait.

Alors pourquoi ne pas s’isoler à l’écart pour travailler un peu sur les devoirs demandés ? Et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte la moitié de la journée s’était écoulée et son estomac grognait méchamment.

Il avait donc rassemblé ses affaires en vue de rejoindre les donjons quand en chemin il avait eu la malchance de croiser un groupe d’élèves. Quatre garçons qui ces deux dernières années s’étaient fait un point d’honneur à rendre sa vie la plus misérable possible et qui ne s’en privaient pas, pour la plus grande joie de l’école et même de quelques professeurs. Aussi malgré son caractère réservé et introverti il avait appris à rendre les coups, à faire preuve d’initiatives, à les anticiper voir parfois à les provoquer, mais que pouvait un seul individu contre quatre de ses camarades ?

Ce n’était pas équitable et l’issue de la confrontation était définie d’avance.

Et cette fois-ci il n’y avait eu ni surprise ni suspense. Il avait échoué. Les Maraudeurs avaient pris rapidement le dessus et il s’était retrouvé à la merci de leur esprit vicieux. Il s’était retrouvé enfermé dans ce placard de la salle de potion, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ne s’y trouve pas quelque epouvantard ou autre créature de l’ombre.

Cela faisait des heures ou était-ce juste une poignée de minutes ? Il ne savait pas, la perception temporelle en lui pouvait s’être déréglée sous le poids de la panique. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes malgré le froid qui y régnait et le faible rayon de lumière qui passait sous la porte ne suffisait qu’à éclairer le bout de ses pieds. Il avait l’impression qu’à chacune de ses respirations l’oxygène diminuait de façon drastique et qu’il finirait par mourir étouffé. Ses poumons le brulaient atrocement, sa gorge se contractait douloureusement sous le poids de spasmes provoqués par son esprit tétanisé.

Il détestait les espaces restreints, merci Père, à plus forte raison lorsqu’il n’y voyait rien.

Ses membres tremblaient le long de son corps et ses mains ensanglantées d’avoir trop frappé contre la porte étaient tellement engourdies qu’il craignait de ne plus pouvoir les utiliser convenablement le trimestre prochain. Pourtant ça ne l’empêchait pas de continuer. A gratter, à tambouriner, à supplier cette porte de s’ouvrir. Tout plutôt que l’inactivité. Tout plutôt qu’être coincé ici. Quelqu’un finirait bien par l’entendre.

Mais il savait que ça ne se produirait pas.

La fête battait surement son plein là-haut dans la grande salle. Cette fête où de toute façon il n’avait pas prévu de s’y rendre malgré les arguments et l’insistance du Professeur Dumbledore. Personne ne trouverait donc surprenante sa non-présence. Il fallait se faire une raison : il était coincé, piégé dans cette espace clos d’à peine deux mètres de haut, un de largeur et 50 cm de profondeur.

Avait-il dit qu’il était claustrophobe ? Comment diable les maraudeurs avaient-ils pu le découvrir ? Il avait pourtant fait attention.

Non. Encore une fois Noël serait synonyme de prison et d’abandon.

Et de mortification.

Il était là dans un placard, nu comme un ver à l’exception de son caleçon, attendant le bon vouloir des Maraudeurs qui à n'en pas douter ferait de sa libération un spectacle à ne surtout pas manquer pour le reste de l’école, en criant : joyeux noël à tous, j’espère que notre cadeau vous plait ou quelque chose du genre. Et lui s’enfuirait en courant, enfin si ses jambes ne se dérobaient pas sous lui, le soulagement d’être enfin libéré.

Quoi qu’il en soit ce serait une nouvelle humiliation qui rejoindrait les autres sur la liste qui commençait à devenir bien longue.

Et joyeux Noël Severus s’esclaffa-t-il moqueusement. Douloureusement. Entre ces larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues et dont il n'avait pas consciene.

 

Dieu qu’il détestait Noël.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois n’est pas coutume il ne passerait pas Noël seul cette année.

Non, il n’avait pas cette chance.

Que n’aurait-il donné pour être ailleurs, loin de cette cave humide où lui-même et six de ses camarades se tenaient, à genoux, la tête baissée; le regard rivé au sol, à attendre.

Ce sera bientôt terminé, plus que quelques minutes et ce sera terminé ne cessait-il de se répéter, entre deux cris d’agonie, ceux poussés par ceux appelés avant lui.

Et bientôt ce serait son tour à lui aussi.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, ce qui se cachait derrière cette lourde porte. Juste qu’il n’avait pas le choix.

Il ne l’avait jamais eu.

Il avait reçu une missive, il était attendu sans délai, et il allait de son bien-être de ne pas manquer à l’appel.

C’était ce soir le grand soir.

Celui de l’initiation, de l’abnégation.

Ce soir il rencontrerait le Sauveur, d’un autre genre que celui que les moldus célébraient ce jour. Leur sauveur n’était pas amour ou pardon, bien au contraire, il ne respirait que mal et cruauté et peu importe la cause qu’il défendait, peu importe qu’il agisse au nom de la communauté sorcière cela ne justifiait en rien ses projets.

Et ce soir il serait rattaché à cet homme, lié à lui par un serment auquel il ne croyait même pas.

Lui tout ce qu’il désirait c’était qu’on le laisse seul comme il l’avait toujours été, qu’on continue à l’ignorer. Et qu’une fois dans sa vie il soit maître de ses décisions.

Mais depuis quand lui demandait-on son avis ?

Encore une fois Père avait dicté son futur, il avait mentionné son nom et ses aptitudes à cet autre monstre empli de bonnes pensées et de justice.

 

La porte s’ouvre une nouvelle fois. Il sera l’un des derniers à passer.

Et il se surprend soudain à vouloir prier, à espérer que quelqu’un vienne interrompre cette cérémonie grotesque et ainsi le sauve.

Il veut être libre.

Libre d’aimer et de parler à qui il veut sans tenir compte de son origine ni du degré de sang sorcier qui coule dans ses veines.

Il veut s’imaginer un avenir où il n’aura pas à se cacher, à trahir et à tuer.

Il veut pouvoir se regarder dans une glace le matin sans tressaillir, fixer le Professeur Dumbledore dans les yeux sans frémir.

Il veut être lui et non pas le pantin d’un maitre sadique et totalement cinglé.

Mais depuis quand lui demande-t-on ce qu’il veut ?

 

La porte s’ouvre une ultime fois. Et comme il s’en doutait ses prières n’ont mené à rien. Dans quelques secondes il va recevoir cette marque immonde, ce signe d’appartenance et de servitude.

On lui fait signe.

Dans le monde entier des millions d’enfants de son âge ouvriront des cadeaux quand lui c’est un fardeau qu’il va recevoir des mains de son futur bourreau.

 

Cette année semble-t-il Noël ce sera ça. Sa perte et sa destruction finale. Après ce soir il n’existera plus. Severus le petit serpentard maladroit et rêveur disparaitra.

Noël marquera à tout jamais la fin des illusions. De ses illusions.

Noël.


	4. Chapter 4

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, ce qui l’avait poussé à prendre pareille initiative pleine d’un sentimentalisme dégoulinant et écœurant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Non. Et pourtant il se trouvait là, dans une petite ruelle qui jusqu’à peu était animée par les cris d’excitation des passants, les clameurs enjouées des marchands ambulants et les saltimbanques et des enfants surexcités courant d’une vitrine à l’autre les yeux emplis de rêves et de convoitise sans faire le moins du monde attention à ce qui les entouraient ou contre les jambes de qui ils se cognaient.

Il était partagé entre agacement et jalousie.

Jalousie oui. Il les enviait eux tous et leur capacité à faire abstraction de ce qui les entourait, des horreurs qui chaque jour faisaient la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cette innocence retrouvée, cette insouciance absurde face à un possible danger. Car malgré la proximité de Poudlard, surtout du fait de celle-ci, Pré-Au-Lard était une cible toute désignée. Non pas que ce fut le cas. Voldemort avait d’autre projet en tête, mais quand même. Comment une fête pouvait-elle ainsi provoquer pareil émule, pareille déraison ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Non il ne comprenait pas.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça au final qu’il était venu ici, pour essayer de ressentir ce que Dumbledore et les autres membres de l’Ordre appelait l’esprit de Noël. Se raccrocher à une chimère, à un conte pour enfant pour combler le vide social et émotionnel qu’était sa vie.

Existait-il plus pathétique que cela ?

Mais au final peut-être – surement - ses détracteurs avaient raison, peut-être était-il un sombre batard au cœur de pierre car il avait beau essayé il ne ressentait rien. Il ne savait même pas quoi chercher pour commencer, on ne l’avait pas mis sur une piste, zéro mode d’emploi. Arthur et Molly lui avaient dit qu’il le saurait quand il le trouverait, baliverne que tout ça. Tout ce qu’il ressentait là maintenant c’était le vent froid qui s’engouffrait dans son manteau, le bout de son nez et des oreilles qui s’ankylosaient, et ce besoin incoercible de rentrer dans ses appartements et de boire une bouteille entière de Firewhiskey.

C’était un total échec.

Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il?

Pourquoi cette sensation d’être un naufragé qui cherche un morceau de bois, une bouée, quelque chose même d’infime pour ne pas se noyer ?

Là encore il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait passé l’après-midi à chercher comme un sombre crétin. La soirée aussi. Il avait vu les enfants se nicher dans les bras de leur parent, leur petite frimousse animée d’une joie infinie. Il avait vu des couples s’enlacer, des inconnus se serrer la main et se congratuler, la bonne humeur s’éparpiller et contaminer les personnes à proximité. Les cœurs étaient à la joie, à cette fête à venir.

Et lui restait là, à l’écart, à observer, à ignorer ce qui pouvait créer pareil osmose.

Les rues s’étaient désertées mais il ne parvenait à bouger. Il regardait à présent les silhouette évoluer derrière les vitres embuées des maisons, entendaient des cantiques être chantés, des gloussements et des exclamations s’élevées, étouffés par les murs mais distincts quand même. L’épaisse fumée qui s’échappait des cheminées et se mélangeait aux flocons qui virevoltaient dans les airs donnait à la bourgade et aux maisons à colombages une atmosphère irréelle, un paysage issu d’une nouvelle de Charles Dickens. Oui, aussi sang-pur qu’il était il devait se reconnaître un faible et une fascination certaine pour les œuvres littéraires moldues, bien plus éclectiques et approfondies que celles des rares auteurs sorciers. Avec eux impossible de s’évader dans un univers imaginaires, de s’y voir vivre et évoluer à travers les personnages et la trame défilante, aussi sombres ou fantasques soient-ils.

Mais il s’éloignait du sujet.

Il avait parlé des autres. Mais et lui dans tout ça ?

Lui comme vous vous en doutez ne riait pas, il ne souriait même pas.

Juste deux sourcils froncés, les traits pensifs, à chercher, à creuser. A envier.

Et cette année Noël c’était ça, cette incompréhension, se sentir comme un étranger dans sa propre communauté, être exclu de cette folle frénésie sans y avoir jamais été intégré.

Il est cet inconnu qui finit enfin par s’éloigner d’un pas lent, comme sous le poids d’années qu’il n’a pas encore traversées, ses empreintes dans la neige, les seules encore visibles, comme unique preuve de son passage dans ce village à présent désert.

Enfin en dehors de ce chien errant qui hurle à la mort sous un saule cogneur et la lune qui éclaire faiblement le chemin qui le ramène vers le château. Ce sera ce soir là encore sa seule compagnie, distante, intouchable, inconsistante.

Devait-il y voir là quelque présage pour l’avenir ? Pour les prochains Noël à venir ? Un animal lugubre et un astre froid et éteint ?

 

Noël c'était avoir froid. Dans son corps. Dans son coeur. Dans son âme.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Il s’en était fallu de peu.

Quelques minutes plus tôt et les Mangemorts se seraient retrouvés nez à nez avec les Aurors venus évacuer le village moldus suivant ainsi ses instructions. Juste une poignée de minutes et la nuit aurait été perturbée par les cris de terreurs et d’agonie de centaines de personnes cherchant à fuir l’horreur absolue.

Mais il avait réussi.

Et il en avait payé le prix.

Voldemort ne s’était pas vraiment réjoui de ce nouvel échec, ô doux euphémisme, et il l’avait fait chèrement payer à ses serviteurs. Des cris s’étaient bien élevés cette nuit-là, de douleur, de supplication, de peur, mais au moins pas ceux d’innocents moldus. Et il savait que malgré les potions qui remplissaient son placard demain, et les jours suivant, il souffrirait probablement encore des sévices infligés à son corps par de nombreux sorts violents dont bon nombre d’interdits.

Mais il s’en soucierait le moment venu.

Pour l’instant il monopolisait tout son esprit pour rester éveillé, pour parcourir le long couloir froid et lugubre des cachots qui menait à ses appartements et qui lui paraissait interminable. Il en aurait pour une partie de la nuit à ce rythme. Surtout avec sa cheville méchamment abimée.

Mais au moins dans son malheur il ne courrait pas le risque de croiser quelqu’un. La fête semblait battre son plein là-haut, dans le hall.

Aucun risque non plus que quelqu’un descende ici par inadvertance, il n’y avait que lui ici à cette période de l’année et personne ne rechercherait la présence d’un vieil hibou aigri comme lui en ce jour particulier.

Pas aujourd’hui.

Demain peut-être.

Sans doute.

Albus. Et Minerva. Sans oublier leur infirmière préférée.

Mais aujourd’hui c’était les élèves qui avaient la primauté de leur attention, ces enfants qui en avaient déjà trop vus et qui méritaient un peu de répit, il en convenait tout-à-fait. Car malgré les rumeurs sur son compte, malgré ce qu’il aimait renvoyer comme image, la chauve-souris des cachots les appréciait ces enfants, ou au moins les supportait-elle. La plupart du temps. Bon d’accord, de temps en temps. Mais ils ne méritaient pas moins un peu de tranquillité, une trêve en période de guerre.

 

Encore quelques mètres.

A chaque pas qu’il faisait ses côtes fêlées comprimaient davantage ses poumons, il sentait le liquide carmin continuer à suinter de ses blessures à travers les épais pansements appliqués à la va-vite là-bas et venir coller à ses vêtements, le tissus ne faisant plus qu’un avec les compresses et tirant ainsi sur ses plaies, les aggravant à chaque nouveau mouvement.

Ses membres étaient secoués de fins tremblements, ses muscles se crispaient douloureusement sous la peau, sa vue se brouillait régulièrement et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa tête semblait être enserrée dans un étau et c‘est tout juste s’il parvenait à la maintenir droite.

Son état de conscience s’évaporait rapidement et son esprit, enfiévré, rejouait la scène de torture dont il avait été victime une heure plus tôt, le faisant frémir et se mordre violemment ses lèvres à présent déchirées pour ne pas gémir de terreur et de douleur devant ces flashbacks oppressants, une douleur autre pour faire face à la douleur, pour revenir dans un présent qui n’était franchement guère mieux tant sa parano était décuplée, persuadé d’entendre du bruit dans le couloir derrière lui, comme si quelqu’un – Voldemort ou un de ses mignons - le suivait, un cliquetis clair et résonnant sur la pierre du sol qui s’arrêtait systématiquement chaque fois qu’il se retournait.

Et il se retournait souvent.

Mais il devait se faire des idées. Surement l’animal de compagnie d’un élève parti trop vite sans vérifier ses malles et qui se promenait à sa guise dans les couloirs. Si quelqu’un d’autre que lui avait pénétré dans cette partie de l’école les protections qu’il y avait placées se seraient déclenchées.

A moins que …

A moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’un animagnus songea-t-il avec effroi avant de se traiter mentalement d’idiot. Les deux seuls animagnus qu’il connaissait comme étant des Mangemorts étaient aussi amochés que lui et n’avaient rien à y gagner en l’espionnant. C’était là quelque chat errant ou rongeur intrépide, voilà tout.

 

Ca y est, il était finalement arrivé, il se trouvait devant la porte et dut s’y prendre à trois reprises avant de parvenir à prononcer convenablement le mot de passe et ainsi avoir accès à ses appartements.

Il n’était même pas arrivé au niveau du lourd fauteuil que déjà ses doigts s’activaient à essayer de defaire les innombrables boutons de sa robe, avec de piètres résultats. Il était loin d’en être à la moitié quand soudain son ventre se contracta violemment et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de compter jusqu’à un se retrouva à genou, le front posé contre le tapis, un bras replié contre son estomac.

Dieu que ça faisait mal.

Il fut pris d’un hoquet et se mit à tousser. Un goût métallique et amer envahit sa bouche peu à peu.

Peut-être était-il plus amoché qu’il ne le pensait.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu’il contacte Albus finalement, mais sa crainte d’effrayer un élève de par son état l’en avait dissuadé un plus tôt et continuait à le restreindre.

 

Juste quelques mètres.

La pièce où il entreposait ses potions se trouvait à portée de main. Deux trois fioles et ça irait très vite mieux.

Juste quelques mètres.

Mais il ne parvint pas à bouger, il était épuisé, ses forces l’avaient lâchement abandonnées.

Et il ne put s’empêcher de rire. Qui aurait pensé que la réussite d’un plan, que le succès ainsi obtenu n’apporterait en retour que souffrances et mort prématurée à celui qui les avait réalisés.

En même temps en y réfléchissant bien cela n’avait rien de surprenant, c’était là hélas tout l’histoire de sa vie.

Alors il riait, toussait un peu plus encore, puis se remettait à rire tel un fou tout en grimassant de douleur lorsqu’un nouveau spasme apparaissait. Face à cette sensation de succès emprunt d’échec si familière, ce goût d’inachevé qui l’envahissait, qui l’étouffait que pouvait-il faire d’autre que rire ?

Il prenait enfin toute la mesure de sa stupidité somme toute naïve, celle de l’enfant en lui qui se battait contre le cynisme et l’amertume de l’adulte qu’il était devenu et qui avait voulu croire que pour une fois tout finirait bien quand dès le commencement il n’était pas voué à survire à cette guerre, à exister en temps de paix, à vivre en paix.

Cette paix était pour les autres. Pour les espions et les traitres comme lui il n’y avait pas de pitié, pas d’avenir, aucune renaissance ni reconnaissance.

Et il en prenait maintenant toute conscience, en ce jour pas moins symbolique qu’était Noël.

Noel cette année c’était ça.

Un réveil, vers une descente plus ou moins longue, et le gouffre final. Sans rédemption ni secours ou recours possible.

Noël marquerait sa fin, il le sentait.

 

Et alors qu’il avait passé sa vie à se convaincre de son indifférence pour cette société, pour la vie qu’il y avait mené et qui le répugnait il sentit un vent de panique le saisir tandis que les ténèbres faisaient à présent leur apparition dans son champs de vision. Noires, compactes, matérielles. Des ténèbres qui se transformèrent étrangement, qui se floutèrent, et qui disparurent soudain, peut-être – sans doute - parce qu’il ne parvenait plus à garder ses paupières ouvertes.

C’était la fin.

C’était Noël.

Pas de trêve pour lui. Pas d’exemption ni de pardon.


	6. Chapter 6

Il se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans ses appartements, comme c’était le cas depuis bien des années maintenant, des décennies même. Mais au moins cette fois il n’était pas écroulé sur le sol, roulé en boule, à l’agonie l'an passé.

Non cette fois il était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, face au feu, un livre entrouvert sur ses genoux, le regard fixant d’un air vide les flammèches et les bûches qui brulaient et crépitaient dans l’âtre. Son esprit comme c’était souvent le cas ces derniers temps se trouvaient à des milliers de kilomètres de là, perdu dans des souvenirs proches ou lointains ou imaginant comment se déroulerait l’avenir. Le placide et imperturbable maitre des potions, l’espion à la solde de l’ordre qui mettait sa vie en jeu quand il le fallait, qui se tenait dans l’ombre et regardait, observait, déduisait et calculait, celui qui ne voyait qu’à travers les autres et jamais pour lui-même, celui qu’on ne voyait que lorsque le besoin s’en faisant sortir, cet homme-là avait changé et chaque jour qui passait il perdait un peu plus de ce qui le faisait lui, chaque jour une part en lui s’éteignait, disparaissait.

Des cris s’élevèrent soudain dans le grand hall, de joie et de célébration, minuit venait de sonner.

Il ne les entendit pas. Il les rejeta lorsqu’ils atteignirent ses oreilles, ils ne comptaient pas. Ils ne voulaient rien dire.

Pas pour lui.

Pas comme eux.

Ces mots qui sont soudain murmurés dans son oreille, la douce étreinte de bras qui viennent tendrement l’enlacer par derrière, le chatouillement provoquer par le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans son cou et le nez froid qui vient s’y nicher.

Et ces mêmes mots qui sont répétés encore et encore et encore, avec douceur, avec sincérité et amour, ces mots qui surpassent en valeur toutes les médailles qu’il a reçu, l’ordre de Merlin et même la reconnaissance indéfectible du Monde Sorcier pour les sacrifices qu’il a effectués dans le passé.

Ces mots qui le bercent et le réchauffent, qui font monter les larmes parce qu’il n’y croyait plus, parce que toute sa vie il les a attendus, les a cherchés, les a imaginés perdus, hors de portée pour lui et ils sont finalement là, ce sont eux qui l’on trouvé.

Et ne le quittent plus.

Une larme s’écoule tandis qu’il fermait les yeux et il se permet enfin à se laisser aller, sans honte ni retenu. Seule la main accrochée à son épaule lui permet de savoir que ce n’est pas un rêve, qu’il n’a pas inventé cette scène. La main et ces mots qui résonnent, qui le remplissent de soulagement et d’hébétude, mais surtout de joie, tellement de joie.

Et c’est ridicule de réagir ainsi dira-t-on mais le ridicule ne tue pas, au contraire il fait tellement de bien.

Et lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux le monde a mystérieusement changé. Il a changé lui. Et sa façon de le regarder aussi. Ils ne font plus qu’un, ils se complètent lui et ce monde dont il s’est toujours senti exclu.

Cette année Noël c’est ça, ce sentiment de paix avec les monde, avec lui-même, cette impression d’être enfin entier, d’exister et non plus de survoler.

Mais c’est aussi cette chaleur merveilleuse qui l’enveloppe lorsque ses yeux se posent dans ceux de l’homme à genou devant lui, cet homme qui est parvenu à le sauver des ténèbres malgré l’invraisemblance d’une telle chose, surtout lorsqu’on connait leur passé commun, cet homme qui lui a redonné espoir en la vie, qui lui crée chaque jour qui passe une nouvelle vie à laquelle s’accrocher. Cet homme qui avec juste trois mots a su effacer définitivement des années de solitude et de souffrance, mais surtout les derniers doutes qui lui restaient.

Il est enfin prêt.

A aller de l’avant, à se laisser aller, tout simplement.

Et c’est sans hésiter qu’il lui rend cette fois-ci son sourire. Pas un de ces rictus méprisants et sarcastiques dont il a la marque de fabrique et qui font frémir de peur ou de rage les destinataires. Pas un de ces sourires faux ou forcés dont il affuble parfois son interlocuteur pour rassurer ou encourager. Non un sourire sincère, aimant, qui atteint ses yeux, qui les fait briller de milles-feu.

Noël c’est être enfin heureux, c’est se voir un avenir joyeux, aussi longtemps qu’il durera.

C’est peut-être utopique et candide mais quelle meilleure période que Noël pour apprendre à rêver ? 

 

Et tandis que les deux hommes se relèvent sans se lâcher du regard, tandis qu’ils s’enlacent et s’embrassent tendrement, dans la pièce continuent à raisonner cette litanie, ces trois petits mots magiques :

_Joyeux Noel Severus_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que cette histoire vous a plu, elle est à présent terminée. 
> 
> Si vous vous demandez qui peut-être cet homme mystérieux j’ai laissé quelques indices dans cette histoire, notamment les deux chapitres. Il est envisageable que j’écrive un ultime chapitre pour expliquer ce qui s’est passé durant l’année écoulée et qui a mené à ce Noël final mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Le souhaitez-vous pour commencer ?
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2014.


End file.
